


Acceptance

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Honoring Wishes ending, tentacle hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: It has been a long hunt, and the Hunter is exhausted. When yet another monster reveals itself he can't help but wonder to himself: would it be better to just give in?





	Acceptance

The First Hunter stumbled forward, dropping his scythe. Blood spilled from his chest and painted the lovely white flowers a dark red. “The night, and the dream, were long…” he cried as he collapsed, his consciousness ebbing away. The Good Hunter, Damien, stood before the old man, breathing heavily as the grip on his Holy Blade weakened slightly. He fell to his knees and held Gehrman’s lifeless body in his lap, cradling his head as he contemplated his decision to slay the First Hunter. Gehrman had offered to release him from the Dream, but he had refused. Damien had sacrificed his chance to finally escape the Hunter’s Dream, but he had at least managed to free Gehrman from this torment.

Damien suddenly felt a powerful presence enter the Hunter’s Dream. He turned around and was awestruck by what he saw. It was a massive, tentacled monstrosity, clearly a Great One similar to the ones he had already slaughtered. Yet there was something different about this one, something that he could only describe as…truly ancient and all-knowing. He stood up and started slowly walking towards the Great One, feeling as if some sort of force was pulling him closer to it. The creature seemed to descend from the Paleblood moon, going down on all fours as it touched down onto the ground. At this point Damien was in front of the Moon Presence, which appeared to be gazing at him in curiosity.

The Moon Presence suddenly reached forward and wrapped it’s hands around Damien, bringing him up to it’s face. The hunter struggled in it’s grasp, not noticing how surprisingly gentle the monstrosity’s grip was. He shuddered upon glimpsing the Great One’s massive, sharp teeth and multiple eyes staring at him, stiffening as it nestled it’s head into his stomach, wrapping multiple tentacle-like tails around him. Damien shifted uncomfortably, trying to comprehend the situation as the Great One nuzzled his chest and abdomen. This horrific creature of the moon was…cuddling him?

The Moon Presence stood and held Damien against it’s chest, tentacles still lightly curled around his legs and chest. He continued squirming in the creature’s grasp as it removed his Hunter’s Hat and started gently petting his soft brown hair. Damien’s struggling eventually ceased as exhaustion took hold of him. He leaned against the Great One and sighed, considering the situation he was in. The Great One did not seem interested in letting him go, but even if he escaped the Dream he had no where to go. The hamlet he grew up in was long gone, and traveling the land had taken it’s toll on him. Maybe, just maybe, remaining here in the Dream was the best option. With that thought, he nestled into the Moon Presence’s embrace.

The Moon Presence tilted it’s head in response and held Damien against it’s face again. It’s claws lightly poked and prodded at his stomach and chest, as if trying to tickle him. Damien would have cringed or started struggling again, but he had resigned to his fate and only gave a tired sigh. The Great One let out a few noises that sounded like a cross between purring and the ring of a bell. He realized after a few moments of confusion that it was singing to him. Damien’s eyelids grew heavy as he listened to the Moon Presence’s lullaby, and he found himself nuzzling up against the monstrosity. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

The Moon Presence gazed down at it’s slumbering child and gave a quiet, joyful purr. It felt pained at the loss of it’s surrogate child, but this one would do just fine. It gently stroked the hunter’s hair before producing a long tongue that ran over his cheek in the form of a bizarre kiss. Damien seemed to snuggle in more and sigh contentedly in his sleep in response. As the Great One strolled across the meadow, it pulled the mask covering his mouth down and tenderly stroked the side of his face. It turned to the wheelchair Gehrman once sat in and placed it’s child into it, giving him another kiss on the cheek before gently pulling his mask back up and placing his hat back on his head. The Moon Presence gave it’s child one last nuzzle before leaving the Dream.

Eventually Damien would awake and find himself in Gehrman’s place, with only the Plain Doll and the occasional new hunter for company. He didn’t know how long this would continue, but it’s hard to say if he regretted his decision. Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of the Moon Presence, and would even find himself within it’s embrace on occasion. As the Great One’s surrogate child, all he could do for the moment was watch over the Hunter’s Dream and all those who passed through. But for now, he took a well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this as a sort of introduction to Damien. It ended up being a somewhat self-indulgent extension of the Honoring Wishes ending and I'm not entirely proud of it, but I enjoyed writing it. Expect to see more of Damien in the future!


End file.
